


Afternoon Warmth

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-23
Updated: 2002-02-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray's parents come to dinner





	Afternoon Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Afternoon Warmth

## Afternoon Warmth

by Callie

Author's website: http://www.geocities.com/callinuk

Disclaimer: Due South and all of its characters belong to Alliance Communications

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long to follow. From Fraser's POV

Story Notes: Follows After Dark and Cold Light of Day

This story is a sequel to: Cold Light of Day 

* * *

The sun shining through the crack in the curtains wakes me, and I make a mental note to remind Ray to properly draw the curtains tonight. But I can't help smiling to myself knowing why Ray chose "his side" of the bed - my body shields him from the morning light. 

I shift slightly so I can look down at Ray. He is wrapped in my arms, his head on my shoulder. He is sleep warm, and I can feel his breath on my neck, feel his steady heart beat as his chest rises and falls against me. He is so beautiful when he is like this, his hair being the only wild thing about him as sleep steals away his `kick em in the head' attitude - his usual noisy boundless energy and constant motion replaced by a peace and a tranquillity that doesn't quite match my daytime Ray. 

I can't help frowning to myself though - Ray has always been a fidgety sleeper but last night he was even more restless than normal mumbling in his sleep and kicking me several times as he tossed and turned. After the tenth kick to my leg, I pulled him towards me, into my arms, and held him tight until he settled. 

I know what is worrying him, what has been making him nervous and restless all week, what is disturbing his sleep. Today, his family are coming to dinner at the apartment. His parents tried to ignore our relationship not allowing Ray to talk about it or me when he went to dinner at their house. Even though I knew he hated it, I persuaded Ray to continue going every month. He did, for me, but in the end Ray being Ray couldn't stand their prejudices any longer issuing them with an ultimatum a month ago - either I go with him to dinner or he didn't go at all. A month of silence followed. I knew Ray was hurting, and I could hardly bear it so one evening I suggested - to my surprise and Ray's - that we invite his family to the apartment for dinner. I expected, as Ray would put it, to be kicked in the head for the suggestion, but to my surprise he agreed. So this afternoon, Ray's mother, father, brother and sister-in-law are coming to the apartment for dinner. And we are both nervous. 

We have spent every evening after work tidying and cleaning the apartment until it sparkles and shines. We both know it's stupid, but we want to create a good impression. Although we don't voice it, we both desperately want his parents to accept our relationship. I want it so much, not for myself, but for Ray. He loves his parents and I don't want him to be without them, not on my account. 

At the thought, I unconsciously tighten my hold of Ray, and drop a kiss on his forehead. He stirs mumbling my name in his sleep as he snuggles closer to me. Warm and heavy against me, I revel in the feeling of his soft skin as it touches my own making it tingle. Smiling at my foolishness, I look down again to study Ray in the morning light. My smile quickly turns to a frown as I notice the deep lines of tiredness etched on his face, and I trace them softly with a finger. Ray twitches in his sleep, but does not wake. 

Mind made up, I start to gently untangle myself from him. He stirs again mumbling in protest rolling towards me as I try to slip out of our bed. "Sshhh," I lean forward whispering in his ear as I shove my pillow towards him. I can't help smiling to myself - it works every time. Ray grabs for the pillow pulling it towards him as he descends back into sleep, seemingly comforted by my scent on the pillow and something to hug. I lean forward to lightly kiss his forehead again before pulling the comforter back up around him. I quietly head towards the shower. 

* * *

Three hours later, I am standing in the kitchen starting the preparations for the meal humming to myself as I chop carrots. The roast beef is cooking slowly in the oven, and one of Ray's cherry pies is sitting on the kitchen counter, sprinkled with icing sugar, having been baked earlier. I have also tidied the apartment and laid the table with our best glasses and cutlery. I even discovered a tablecloth and matching napkins stuffed in a drawer. A quick run-over with the iron dealt with the worst of the creases. 

Throughout the morning, I have checked on Ray to find that he hasn't moved, a sure sign that he is exhausted. Diefenbaker has joined him on the bed snuggling up close as though he senses that Ray needs comfort. I viciously chop at the carrots, taking out my anger on the innocent vegetables, as I silently curse his parents for their shoddy behaviour towards Ray. 

The coffee pot is gurgling in the corner, and I glance up at the clock deciding to wake Ray. Pouring a mug of coffee and dropping eight M&Ms into the muddy looking liquid, I stir vigorously imagining that the brightly coloured candy are Ray's parents dissolving slowly. I tut to myself. "I'm becoming unhinged," I mumble to myself as I amble towards our bedroom. 

Placing the mug on the night stand, I sit on the edge of the bed. "Ray," I shake him gently. "Ray. Time to wake up." I shake him again. 

He rolls onto his back. Opening his eyes he blinks up at me, a sleepy smile on his face. "Morning Ben," he yawns as he stretches his lean body out. 

"Good morning Ray," I smile at him before leaning down to kiss him. 

"Mmmm," Ray murmurs. "Nice," he smiles back before returning the kiss. He pulls back grinning at me, his eyes shining. "I am one lucky guy to wake up to you every morning." 

"As am I," I grin back feeling foolishly happy. I turn to retrieve his coffee. 

He wriggles until he is sitting up, the pillows behind his back. Diefenbaker has snuggled closer demanding Ray's attention. "Morning Dief," Ray starts to idly scratch Diefenbaker's ears, which elicits happy whining sounds from my wolf. Ray glances at the bedside clock. "Hey," he frowns. "Why didn't you wake me?" 

"Because you looked exhausted," I adopt my most reasonable tone as I hand him his coffee. "And you needed your sleep." 

Ray pulls a face at me. "Ben," he protests accepting the coffee taking a quick sip before returning it to the night stand. "I'm not a little kid." 

"Ray," I mimic and grin at him. I can't help it - even whiny and protesting, I love him so much. Ray pulls another face, but eventually grins back at me. I lean forward again and kiss him as a reward for letting me pamper him. I pull away from him with another grin. "I've started the dinner. And warmed one of your cherry pies," I say. "Which I have to say looks as delicious as the person who baked it in the first place," I let my eyes roam up and down Ray's body licking my lips for effect before kissing him again. Ray moans softly leaning into the kiss returning it with enthusiasm. "But," I reluctantly pull myself back from his warmth. "I need to take Diefenbaker out for a run before our guests arrive." I shoot a warning face at my wolf as he starts to protest by trying to burrow under the comforter. "Can you keep an eye on things for me while we're gone?" 

"Consider it done," Ray answers with a smile as he kisses me quickly before leaping out of bed throwing a pillow my way. I catch it easily. "Just gonna hit the shower," he starts towards the bathroom. "Join me?" he offers as he wiggles his naked hips seductively at me. 

I eye him up and down hungrily, and I can feel myself hardening as I take in the sight of his nakedness. He grins at me mischievously as he runs his hands down the sides of his thighs caressing, and I can almost feel his silky skin. I groan as I collapse back onto the bed, the pillow over my face. "Go shower," I mumble into the pillow, clenching my teeth hard resisting the urge to leap up, grab him and take him as mine. I can hear him chuckling as he moves into the bathroom. I lay on the bed, the pillow still over my face, listening to the sounds of Ray moving around. I hear the water come on, and then I can hear him singing at the top of his voice, something about cherry pies, pillows and cream, I think. Smiling to myself happily, I throw the pillow to one side motioning to a still grumbling Diefenbaker. I check the oven before leaving the apartment. 

* * *

I feel invigorated as I take the stairs two at a time. I decide that the run in the park did me good even though I pushed myself a little harder than usual, but I feel that I could handle anything and anyone, including Ray's family and their aversion to our relationship. Diefenbaker barks at me from our landing, anxious to get back to Ray. "Coming," I sigh exasperated. "I haven't got the benefit of four legs like you have." Diefenbaker woofs impatiently before turning and bounding down the corridor to sit at our door. "Pay and pay and pay," I murmur to myself as I let us into the apartment. 

The noise hits me as I enter the small hallway. The apartment is filled with loud music; it seems to bounce off the walls with each beat. Leaning idly on the door frame I watch Ray in our small living room. Dressed in black jeans and shirt, he is moving around the room, his eyes closed in concentration, totally oblivious to the outside world. His movements seem jerky and harsh, but I note that they are in perfect rhythm to the music he has chosen. His narrow hips sway and his shoulders roll in perfect tandem with the loud music. He punches one clenched fist into the air as a drum beat reverberates around the room. I watch as he starts to move his head from side to side wildly, his body gyrating to the left and right as the music seems to work up towards a finishing crescendo. 

He is totally immersed in the music, his body automatically responding to the tone and mood of his chosen cd. I know that this is his way - his way of dealing with his nervousness and uncertainty at his family coming to dinner. Just as mine was to run in the park until my legs felt like jelly and my breath came in short harsh pants. 

The loud music stops abruptly, as does Ray, and he stands rocking on the balls of his feet waiting. Silence echoes around the room interrupted only by the sound of the disc player spinning as it selects another cd. I sigh to myself as a softer melodious sound fills the apartment. 

With the silence, Ray has noticed me and has danced across the room towards me. "Hi," he smiles as he takes me into his arms. "Wanna dance with me?" he whispers as he starts to move, his hips swaying against me, his hands caressing my back softly. 

"Always," I smile back as I lose myself in his rhythm pressing my body closer to his. He chuckles, but presses his lithe body closer still. We are one. He is so graceful, and moves fluidly in my arms as we dance. I feel like I am floating on air, and I can't help looking down to see if my feet are still on our worn carpet. I grin to myself foolishly tightening my hold of Ray as I look up at him. 

He is so beautiful it nearly takes my breath away. Eyes closed he is mouthing the words to the song as he leads me in our dance. I close my eyes breathing in his scent as I let him guide me around the room trusting him, knowing that he won't allow us to crash into or over any furniture. 

His warm lips on mine startle me and I open my eyes to find him smiling at me. "Hedonist," he mouths at me before leaning forwards again. Our lips meet, and we tangle our tongues together as we kiss, exploring each other's mouths as we share breath. Ray's lips are warm and mobile against my own as he claims me as his. I surrender to him drowning in his kisses as we continue to sway gently to the music. I sigh happily into his mouth, and he shifts slightly deepening the kiss. I can't help myself, my hands start to move down his back, the tips of my fingers tracing a path down his muscles. I am his, just as he is mine; the thought makes me smile, and I pull him closer rubbing against him. 

Ray pulls back his eyes sparkling with humour. "Thought you didn't wanna play," he accuses lightly. "I offered myself this morning, and you chose my pillow over me," he teases. 

"No competition. You win over the pillow any day," I tease. "But I didn't think your family would want to get their own dinner while we played," I kiss Ray lightly on the tip of his nose. 

The sparkle in his pale eyes dims and Ray frowns. I hug him tighter rubbing my hand in circular movements across his back, silently cursing myself for the inappropriate teasing about his family. He rests his head on my shoulder and we dance in silence for a moment, losing ourselves in the music as we try to shut out the sometimes cruel outside world. I can't help it, my mind starts to buzz with thoughts of losing Ray because of my stupid teasing. I know that I couldn't live without him, and I try to control my body becoming tense at the thought. As though he has read my mind, Ray lifts his head to look into my eyes. "It's OK Ben," he whispers. "I'm good. We're good," he gives me a quick kiss. "You and me forever. And to hell with the rest of `em," he says. "OK?" 

"I love you," I murmur into the crook of his neck. 

"Love you too," he whispers back as he strokes a hand through my hair. I close my eyes again letting the music wash over me as Ray leads us around the room. 

* * *

I am checking the oven one final time before Ray's family arrives. I glance over my shoulder towards Ray, who has been pacing the living room nervously for the last half hour. Diefenbaker is following him close at his heels, and I would laugh at the sight if I wasn't so worried about Ray. 

Ray stops pacing at the knock on the door. He stands fixed to the spot staring at the door. His face has drained of all colour, and I can see he is trembling. I slam the oven door moving quickly to his side. 

He looks at me as I take his hand softly kissing each of his fingers in turn. He smiles slightly at me. "I love you," I whisper in his ear. He smiles again and this time it reaches his pale eyes. 

"Forever," Ray mouths at me squeezing my hand. Taking a deep breath he heads towards the door to let his family into our home. 

I stand slightly back as Ray deals with the introductions. I can see Ray grinning at me as I adopt what he calls my best on duty Mountie expression. Ray's brother and sister-in-law, Tom and Susan, shake my hand warmly giving me friendly genuine smiles. Ray's mother kisses me lightly on the cheek and pats my arm. I can't help being surprised at their reaction to me, and hope it doesn't show on my face. I manage to smile back pleased - perhaps I misjudged them after all. 

As I turn towards Ray's father, I know instinctively that Damien Kowalski is the root of the problem. He reluctantly shakes my hand and I smile at him. He glowers at me, and I suddenly have the urge to giggle as the image of him as a red M&M slowly dissolving in coffee pops into my head. I stifle the giggle with a cough. Ray glances at me with a questioning look on his face. I smile reassuringly at him making a mental note to tell him later. He smiles back before turning to usher his mother into the living room. I decide that it would be better to disappear into the kitchen to check on the dinner leaving Ray to organise drinks for our guests. I potter about the small kitchen arranging the vegetables and potatoes in Ray's mis-matched serving bowls. I carve the beef into thick slices placing them on a serving plate. 

Satisfied with my preparations and knowing that I cannot put off going into the living room any longer, I take a deep breath reminding myself in my head that I am a Mountie over and over. 

A look of relief appears on Ray's face as I enter the room. "Is dinner ready?" he asks hopefully. He still looks pale, and is standing rocking back and forward on the balls of his feet nervously. "Ben's cooked roast beef for us," Ray murmurs to no-one in particular dropping his head slightly to stare distractedly at his feet, his shoulders drooping. He looks back up to me, and I can see desperation in his eyes. 

At that moment he looks as lost as I have ever seen him, and I have the sudden urge to hurry over to him, wrap my arms around him and hug him hard. I need to be strong for him in the same way that Ray is strong for me every day of our lives. I bite the inside of my mouth as I resist the urge to hold him. I smile at him instead trying to tell him with my eyes that I love him, that everything will be alright. 

His family become invisible as we stare across the room at one another, each of us trying to impart courage to the other. I know I got my message across to him as I see the light come back into his blue eyes. He smiles at me, and I can see him taking a deep breath. "So," he claps his hands. "Who's for roast beef?" he starts to herd his family towards the table. 

Ray's mother gives me a small smile as she walks past me. "It's so nice not to have to cook dinner," Barbara says. "I am going to enjoy this, and I am looking forward to sampling Stanley's cherry pie and your roast beef." Tom and Susan walk past me with a smile, and Tom slaps me on the back. I decide that I like them both. 

I turn back to Ray and his father. Ray is still fidgeting nervously hopping from one foot to the other. Diefenbaker is at his feet, his furry body pressed against Ray's leg offering his own unique type of comfort. I notice that Damien is studying a shelf in the bookcase that dominates one wall of the apartment - the one filled with a large number of photographs taken of the two of us on various weekend trips. Ray fondly calls it our memory shelf. We both enjoy adding photographs, adding to our memories of our time together. It's important to both of us. 

"Come on Damien," Barbara calls from the table. "We're waiting for you." 

"Yeah Dad," Tom shouts. "Get yourself sat down. We're all dying of hunger over here." 

"Tom," Susan scolds as she smacks his hand. "Behave." Tom pulls a face at his wife, and I am immediately reminded of Ray's petulant expression. I have a funny feeling that we are going to get on well, and smile to myself at the thought. 

Damien looks up from his study of the photographs on the shelf, then looks from Ray to me and back again. He gives us both an odd look before walking over to the table to join his wife. "It'll be fine," I mouth at Ray as we head towards the kitchen to retrieve the food. He doesn't look convinced, and I sigh to myself hoping that Ray will be able to hold his volatile temper in check for the duration of his family's visit. 

The roast beef is eaten in near silence, the only conversation being from Barbara, Susan and Tom. They are trying so hard that I join, but my heart really isn't in it. I can't help worrying, and cast surreptitious glances at Ray and his father who remain silent. Damien seems to be enjoying his meal, but Ray isn't eating, just pushing his food around his plate disinterestedly. 

Ray's body language always gives him away - he is not fidgeting, a sure sign that he is anxious and worried. I know that he is on edge, know that if his father says anything detrimental about our relationship he will explode into a fury that I don't think even I will be able to control. As if he senses I am looking at him, Ray looks up at me and manages one of his brightest smiles. Just for me. No-one else gets that smile, and it makes me feel warm and fuzzy all over knowing that he's trying to re-assure me. I love him a little bit more, if that's possible. I smile back willing him to hold on for a bit longer. 

"This is ridiculous," a voice startles me, and I look towards Damien who has put his cutlery down with a crash. 

"Damien," Barbara starts to say, but her husband waves aside her protest. Tom and Susan choose to remain silent. 

Ray has gotten to his feet. His face has paled and his expression is full of dread. He is trembling slightly as he hangs onto the edge of the table. I want to hold him, but instead I find myself staring transfixed at his father. "Dad," Ray snarls. "Don't say anything. You don't have the right. I'm a grown man. We both are. Ben and me are happy, and nothing you can say will change that." He glances at me, and I smile at him again. "I love him. And he loves me." 

"I know," his father says with a small smile. I stare at Damien with my mouth open, surprised at his words. I look to Ray, who is also staring at his father, a shocked look on his face. 

"What?" Ray eventually stutters. "What did you just say?" 

Damien smirks at Ray. "I said I know," he repeats. 

"Oh," Ray sits back down in his chair. He casts a glance at his mother, and I see her smile at him. 

"I may be stupid, but I'm not blind," Damien continues. "I can see that you are happy with each other. And if I couldn't see it, your photographs say it all," he waves his hand in the direction of our memory shelf. "For a while, I admit I wanted to ignore it. Pretend it wasn't happening. And I forced others to do the same," he looks around the table at his family. "But it is, and I have to learn to live with it." Ray continues to stare at his father, his expression one of disbelief. Damien stands moving around the table towards Ray. "Look son," he lays a hand on Ray's shoulder. "I won't pretend that I understand your relationship with Ben. I don't. Perhaps I never will. But I love you and don't want to live through more years of silence because of it." Damien turns and looks at me. I blush under his gaze. "And I have this funny feeling that if I made you choose, the Kowalski family would come out the losers. Am I right?" Damien asks. 

Ray stares at his father for a moment before nodding his head. "Yeah," he mutters. "Yeah, you would." 

"Thought so," Damien straightens up. "I just..... well your Mum and me," he grins at Barbara, who nods at him. "Just want you to be happy. And I can see you are. And if it's Ben that makes you happy.... well we're happy for you." 

Ray shoots a look at me, and I smile at him. He smiles back before looking up to his father. "Dad," he croaks. "I don't know what to say." 

"Say you'll be patient with me. Give me time to get used to the idea," Damien whispers. "Both of you," he smiles across at me. "And of course, Barbara and I will expect you both at our house next month for dinner." Damien looks at us both, a hopeful expression on his face. "Say yes." 

Ray continues to stare up at his father dumbfounded. "Ray and I would be happy to accept," I answer for both of us. "Thank you kindly." 

"Yeah," Ray snaps out of his trance. "Thanks Dad," he smiles shyly up at his father. 

"Good. That's settled then," Damien squeezes Ray's shoulder. "Now somebody said something about cherry pie." 

Susan and Barbara have leapt into action, and are busily collecting the dinner plates taking them into the kitchen. "I'll get the pie," I say getting to my feet flashing Ray a happy grin which he returns. As I pass by Ray, I risk touching his shoulder and he presses up into my hand. I want to hug him, but know that we will have to wait until later. Ray turns his head slightly looking up at me, and I know he knows. He always does. 

* * *

Ray's family left about an hour ago, and I am standing at the sink drying the last of the dishes. I carefully stack them in the cupboard ready for the next dinner Ray and I host at our apartment. I smile to myself pleased that there will be a next dinner. Pleased mostly for Ray's sake more than my own, relieved that he will not have to live without his family. 

I turn over the events of the evening in my mind while I dry the glasses; Damien Kowalski certainly surprised us both with his speech, and he certainly went up in my estimation. With his words, the atmosphere and Ray immediately relaxed, and we all settled down to enjoy each other's company and the food. Over coffee, Damien even asked about our weekend trip out of the city, and Ray eagerly produced the photographs we had taken. Ray looked so happy, and I offered up a silent prayer of thanks to whoever up there is in charge of happiness. 

I found myself enjoying myself immensely and no-one seemed to mind when Ray and I shared the large armchair as Tom regaled us with stories of Ray as a boy. I smile foolishly to myself - all in all, I decide that the dinner was success, and am looking forward to next month's dinner at Ray's parents house - Barbara has promised to cook her homemade lasagne. 

Ray volunteered to take Diefenbaker for his nightly walk leaving me to do the dishes. I let him knowing that he needed to be alone for a while, needed to make sense of the evening in his own mind. I am startled out of my reverie by the door closing. 

"Ray," I call drying my hands on the towel as I enter the living room. "Is everything alright? Did Diefenbaker behave himself?" 

Ray is standing by our memory shelf staring at the photographs. "Yes to both questions," he mumbles. I can see that he is touching one of the photographs tracing our outlines with a finger. 

I move over and wrap my arms around his body pulling him back towards me. I nuzzle at his neck as he leans back into me, his head resting on my shoulder. He drops his hands clasping mine tightly. "Do you think everything will be OK?" he asks softly. "You know.... with Dad and you and me." 

"Yes," I answer as I continue to nuzzle his neck breathing in his unique scent. "I think it be will fine. We just need to give your father time to adjust. Get used to us together." I lick at the tendons in his neck. "And he took the first step today." 

"Yeah," I can hear the smile in Ray's voice. "He did. Go figure." We stand in silence for a moment staring at our memory shelf. "What do you suppose Dad saw?" Ray jerks his head towards the photographs. "I see you and me. Just.... you know us together happy." A bark of protest from the couch makes Ray chuckle. "And Dief of course." 

I stare at the photographs wondering what someone from the outside looking in would see if they looked hard enough. I look at myself and Ray grinning out from the many pictures. It's written all over our faces - love - pure and simple. I can't believe I didn't notice it before. "Love perhaps," I answer with a smile before kissing his neck. 

"Yeah," Ray turns in my embrace claiming my lips in a gentle kiss. He pulls back smiling at me. 

"Yeah," I mimic as I lean forward to kiss him. 

"Wanna play?" he whispers in my ear, his voice rough. "Or would you prefer my pillow like you did this morning?" he teases grinning mischievously. 

"Mmmm. I think I want to play," I breathe, my voice husky with desire, as I stroke my hand through his hair and down his back. He shivers slightly at my touch. I lean forward. "And I've got plans for your pillow," I whisper waggling my eye brows at him seductively as I massage his hips with my hands. 

He closes his eyes for a moment smiling softly. With a moan, he grabs my hand leading me towards our bedroom. "So just what sorta plans you got for me and my pillow?" 

"You'll see," I tease. 

"Ben," Ray whines. 

"Understood." 

**THE END**

Views to: 

* * *

End Afternoon Warmth by Callie:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
